NarutoFirefly Mashup
by zainjohnson701
Summary: (AU where Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are twenty-something outlaws in the Firefly 'Verse) This story chronicles the adventures of Naruto Uzumaki and his crew as they explore uncharted frontiers and avoid the Alliance military.
1. Chapter 1

I never knew my parents. They were gunned down by mobsters when I was just a newborn. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am an outlaw and the captain of a nameless Firefly-class vessel. My crew consists of Shikamaru, my pilot; Sakura Haruno, the ship's medic; Hinata Hyuga, the engineer; and last but not least, Sasuke Uchiha, the security chief.

My ship was hovering above an Alliance train. We were going to steal some credits to spend. I was going with Sasuke and Hinata to the cargo bay where we would drop on top of the train and enter its cargo compartment.

"You two ready?" I asked. They both nodded. "Alright, and jump!" We jumped through the cargo bay door, and on top of the train. We grabbed out our pistols and held them in a relaxed, ready position as we entered the train.

"Keep an eye out for any Alliance soldiers," I said, "for all we know, this train could be crawling with them."

"Got it, captain." Replied Hinata. Sasuke walked over to the door where their credits would be located.

"I think I found them." He said. We holstered our weapons and grabbed as many boxes of credits as we possibly could.

"Let's get this back to the ship." I ordered.

When we got back on board the ship and into space, we put our credits in the cargo hold. And continued into the black reaches of space...

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER TWO**


	2. Chapter 2

On board the ship, My crew and I were in the kitchen for breakfast, discussing our next job.

"Got any ideas for what our next job is?" Asked Sakura.

"We're supposed to help a village from a group of savages." Replied Sasuke. "Apparently there's a tribe of cannibals that raids the town every night."

"Yeah, well that's not gonna be any trouble for us!" Shikamaru laughed hartily.

"Laugh it up, Shikamaru." Hinata replied sarcastically.

"We're coming in on the colony right about... now." Said Sakura.

"Alright, stations people, let's move." I ordered.

On the bridge, we looked where the colony was on the radar, and it was on a set of plains in the Western hemisphere.

"Start the landing cycle, Sakura." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." She replied. The ship landed, and we exited the massive spacecraft with our weapons loaded. That day, Hinata had worn the hat, shirt, jeans, and vest she'd bought from our previous earnings.

We approached a villager, and I said, "Are you the leader of this settlement?"

"No. I'm a reverend. But I will tell you this: this village once had three hundred people inhabiting it, now we're down to ninety citizens because of those damn savages. Our lawman left because he didn't feel safe here, and we have nobody to protect us from the cannibals."

"Well, Reverend," I said, "We'll protect your village."

To be continued in chapter three


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night in the village. Hinata and Sasuke were watching for the invading savages with their shotguns ready to take them out.

Hinata stood on the southern fringes of the village. She grabbed out her binoculars, looked through them, and saw men on horseback. Hinata ran towards the town hall where everyone else was at. She entered, and said, "They're coming."

"Well, shit." Naruto said. "Everyone, grab your guns. We've got a long fight ahead of us."

Naruto and the others armed the villagers with some rifles and went to the southern portion of the town. Sakura loaded her shotgun as the savages neared the town on horseback.

Naruto was also on horseback, but he was helping lead the fight against the enemy.

"Ready... aim... fire!!" Shouted Naruto. The villagers and his gang fired at the savages killed their front ranks. "Fire!" he shouted again. They fired once more, killing even more this time. As they drew closer to the village, Naruto ordered the villagers to board up inside the town hall. Naruto had studied siege warfare ever since he was a young boy, so this is where it prooved useful.

Naruto tied out his horse and entered the town hall. He grabbed out his shotgun and said, "I want three men on each window, including the upstairs and I want you to fire at any of those savages."

**THREE HOURS LATER**

It was hours after the battle with the cannibalistic tribesmen. Naruto had lost only a few men in that battle. But the savages had suffered even greater casualties. In the morning, they were gonna take the battle to them...

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
